


Growing Up

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck really wants to graduate with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Growing Up  
> Pairing: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Puck really wants to graduate with his boyfriend.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was test as part of Past Prompts Revisited.  
> Spoilers: Small spoilers for the two most recent episodes.  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Everyone is on a high but Puck is determined to study. If he can remember lyrics and choreography he should be able to remember some stupid European Geography facts. He hasn't really discussed it with Kurt but the thought of his boyfriend graduating without him is pretty scary. Kurt's going to shine wherever he goes and in New York he'll do amazing things. Puck hates the thought of being left behind. Maybe Kurt wants to have the conversation about the future with him and has been to scared to bring it up or more likely sees New York as a chance to ditch his loser boyfriend. No, Kurt loves him. He's not always sure why but he accepts that Kurt does genuinely love him.

Kurt startles him when he comes into the choir room. "You disappeared after Mr Schue's presentation. Are you okay, Noah?"

"Yeah, just have to learn this stuff. Coach Beiste got me a second chance and I can't blow it."

Kurt leans in and kisses his cheek. "You can do it."

"I hope so."

"You know all the lyrics to One Week and a huge chunk of Neil Diamond's back catalogue. This should be a breeze. Come back to mine and I'll help you study."

Puck laughs, "last time we "studied" you gave me a hickey."

"Fine we'll work here."

Kurt stays to help despite Puck telling him he doesn't have to. Kurt tests him every few minutes, kissing him when he gets a question right. It's a very nice incentive. After two hours, the longest he's ever spent on any school-work, he's feeling more confident. He still can't get the average level of rainfall right but he's got more right answers than wrong.

"Thanks for helping me, Kurt."

"You're welcome. I mean if there's a chance for us to graduate together I'll take it. It was nice of Coach Beiste to organise the make-up test."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." Puck closes his book and takes Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend much time together in Chicago. We should have been making memories and instead I was fighting with Sam.

Kurt pushes the book to the floor and sits on Puck's lap to kiss him. "You wore a dress for me, we got first place and we are going to graduate together. I have tons of great memories."

Puck knows he's tried to change for Kurt but talking with Coach Beiste has made him see he has to change for himself too. He doesn't say that to Kurt in case he screws up again but whatever it takes he'll never be like his father. When Kurt looks at him, concerned, Puck kisses him again and squirms nicely on Puck's lap as their kiss deepens. He was meant to switch room assignments in Chicago so he and Kurt could spend the night together and instead he annoyed Sam by keeping the lights on to study. Prioritising study over sex, he must be maturing after all.


End file.
